


The Alphabet Game

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The following was inspired by the alphabet headcanon game Kris and Jenn played on tumblr one night. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. From the Blog of John H. Watson...

**Author's Note:**

> The following was inspired by the alphabet headcanon game Kris and Jenn played on tumblr one night. Enjoy!

The flight from Heathrow to Scotland was uneventful, well at least it was once we got off the ground, the airplane had mechanical problems and so we didn’t take off until two hours after we were supposed to. After we landed Sherlock and I were nearly killed on the way to the police station when our driver swerved to avoid hitting a small child who had run out into the road while chasing after a ball. When we finally arrived Sherlock handed me a calligraphy pen to sign us both in at the front desk, I nearly broke the damn thing in half trying to get it to write. Sherlock did his phone answering dance, the one where he puts his hand in his pocket and sways his hips side to side, while we were waiting for the officer who had enlisted our help to come down to greet us. In Sherlock’s estimation it took approximately twelve minutes too long and was the proverbial elephant in the room until we were taken to the morgue to see the bodies. The bodies of the victims had all had their hands and feet severed. Ordinarily this would have hindered the identification process but only if the killer had also severed the heads and these victims all had their heads firmly attached to their bodies.

The hands and feet were discovered attached to the wrought iron gate of an old cemetery like it was an altar. How the appendages were attached was equally disturbing as they were secured to the gate with braids made from human hair, but not the hair of any of the victims. After Sherlock had finished examining the bodies the detective took us out to the old cemetery but not before stopping for ice cream. This annoyed Sherlock to no end as the place we stopped was out of his favorite flavor, I personally don’t see the appeal of cake batter flavored ice cream but Sherlock can’t get enough of the stuff. He likes his with gummy bears, chocolate fudge, whipped cream and a cherry. After the cemetery the detective took us to the hundred year old juniper tree where the bodies were found.

Because of Sherlock’s height (the detective on the case is even shorter than I am) he noticed a kaleidoscope hidden among the branches of the tree and jumped up to grab it. He brought the damn thing down on my head. Sherlock had to break out his laptop to research the origins of the kaleidoscope since his quick google search on his phone yielded questionable results.

After an extensive search Sherlock discovered that the kaleidoscope had gone missing from an evidence locker in Belfast two years ago. The kaleidoscope had been collected as evidence in a murder which occurred in the 1950s. After requesting the evidence from the Belfast murder be found and sent to their location we decided to call it a night and headed to our hotel.

For some reason Sherlock had booked us a room at this ultra modern hotel, it turned out that it wasn’t just a room it was a suite, the Orion suite. For someone who doesn’t know anything about the solar system he made a really great decision picking the Orion suite, it was fantastic. With all the delays it had been a long day and I was asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning we were informed that the evidence we wanted was in quarantine because it had been covered in toxic mold. The officers in Belfast were able to provide us with a list of the items contained within the evidence box and digital photos of it’s contents.

The photos weren’t much help because all the items of evidence had a strange red tint in the photos which the officers in Belfast assured us was not due to the camera. Apparently this exchange in combination with lack of sleep had bored out detective as he was snoring away in his office when we got off the phone with Belfast. Sherlock managed to wake the detective without touching him. Slamming a door will usually do the trick nicely every time but I challenged him to wake the detective using only his umbrella which he did by throwing the umbrella through a plate glass window. The detective woke up with a start and made some joke about a Viking raid that neither Sherlock or I understood. When Sherlock declared he needed to go to his mind palace a few minutes later the detective and I walked across the street to this little Chinese place where they actually cook everything right in front of you. It was interesting to see real professionals cook with a wok and I probably ate twice as much as I normally would have as a result.

We found Sherlock trying to work the xerox machine after we got back from lunch and he demanded we go reinterview the most recent victim’s roommate. The roommate was presently at work so we headed to her yoga studio to speak to her between classes. Even though she was zero help Sherlock still managed to solve the case although I must admit when one of the incoming yoga students saw us talking to the most recent victim’s roommate and makes a break for it it’s pretty obvious he’s hiding something.

Turns out he was reenacting a double murder he’d witnessed as a child after stumbling upon a box old movies from his father’s childhood, in the box was a snuff film his grandfather made and upon his grandfather’s death he was compelled to reenact it.*

*the preceding was not a real case I was very bored on the flight home and so Sherlock provided me with a word for each letter of the alphabet and challenged me to do a blog post about a fictional case using the words he provided me in alphabetical order.


	2. Creative Writing with Sherlock Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock plays the alphabet game, same words but in reverse order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist getting Sherlock in on the fun.

The Science of Deduction…

Blogger’s Note - John challenged me to use the words I provided him the other day for a blog post of my own, only I had to do them in reverse. This is the result. SH

There were zero homicides today. However, there was an interesting incident involving a theft at a yoga studio which nearly resulted in homicide but after I discovered a xerox copy of a quote for the victim’s breaks to be repaired the death was ruled accidental.

While it seems that homicides were not on the agenda there were several strange assaults worth noting.

1) An elderly Chinese woman was arrested for assaulting her son in law with a wok, the son in law who was of Norwegian descent had removed his mother in law’s prized wok from it’s place on the kitchen wall to hang a Viking shield he had recently purchased.

2) Two teenage girls were taken into custody after being observed hitting a male classmate with their umbrellas by three uniformed police officers. Both girls claim that the male classmate had tried to touch them inappropriately while waiting for the bus to arrive earlier that morning. Upon contacting the boy’s parents police discovered he was still in his bed snoring when the school bus arrived at it’s stop. The boy’s parents won’t be pressing charges but the two girls parents are seeing red and have grounded them indefinitely. Oddly, one of the girls mother’s is a doctor and referred to the grounding of her daughter as quarantine.

In other news a pillow embroidered with the constellation Orion was sold at auction for £2000 and promptly stolen the same night. The reason the pillow was so expensive was because it belonged to the victim in a highly publicized murder several years back. The victim’s laptop remains in an evidence locker but there is still a lot of interest in it from collectors of macabre. The auction also featured the murderer’s childhood kaleidoscope and a signed photo of him at age five sitting under a juniper tree in his back yard eating ice cream. In his youth the killer had sandy blonde hair but by the time of the crime he had a very different appearance including a tattoo of the gates of hell, he’d also had his feet surgically altered so he had three toes like an elephant.

That would have been odd enough in and of itself but the murder was made more famous by the Internet video the killer posted of himself dancing with the victim. The killer, who remains in prison, uses calligraphy in all his correspondence with his fans.

The case itself wasn’t worth my time, I glanced at it after sneaking into Scotland Yard during the policeman’s ball, the killer left his fingerprints all over the victims flat and then thought he could escape justice by hopping on an airplane flight to a country with no extradition. He never even made it past airport security.

(Blogger’s Note - Finished, take that John!)

Comments -

John’s write up at least sounded plausible. Any sane person could tell that this was fake. GL

Wasn’t the point to see if Sherlock could use the words in reverse order in a blog post? Because he obviously did that. Molly Hooper

Yes it was. Thank you Molly. SH

You knew when I challenged you to write a blog post I meant that you had to use the words to create a fictitious case that we solved and you haven’t done that. But you get an A for effort. JW

As I am no longer in school, grades are meaningless. SH

[this comment has been deleted by the blog administrator]

Nobody asked for your opinion Mycroft. SH


End file.
